The invention relates to a composite component, in particular a valve, having an inner component and an outer component, which encloses the inner component radially outwards, the two components being connected to one another by means of a press fit. The invention furthermore relates to a method for producing the composite component.
In such a composite component, it is necessary to guarantee a reliable connection between the inner component and the outer component, often over a wide temperature range and even in the event of shaking or vibrations due to operation. In order to prevent accidental loosening of the two components, it is therefore generally necessary to press the inner component into the outer component with comparatively large forces in order to form the press fit. However, damage to one of the components, or even both components, frequently occurs owing to the large application forces when the press fit is being formed. Such damage is to some extent tolerated since smaller application forces would entail the risk of accidental loosening of the two components.
Instead of using a press fit, the inner component could also be fastened to the outer component by means of a different connection technique. For instance, it might be conceivable to provide snap-fit elements on the inner component, which are made to engage with corresponding recesses of the outer component in order to fasten the inner component to the outer component.
Such snap-fit connections, however, also suffer from disadvantages. For instance, engagement of the snap-fit elements may create contamination in the form of detached slivers which persistently impair the function of the composite component. In the case of valves, for example, the slivers may accumulate in the region between a valve seat and a valve element, and lead to sealing defects. For this reason, and for other reasons, it therefore often seems preferable to retain the connection concept of a press fit.